Lyra
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Lyra |jname=コトネ |tmname=Kotone |slogan=no |image=HeartGold SoulSilver Lyra.png |size=190px |caption=Art from |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Brown |hometown=New Bark Town |region=Johto |relatives= (as player) Grandparents, unnamed father (as NPC) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer, Player character |game=yes |generation= |games=HeartGold, SoulSilver |leader=no }} Lyra is the female player character in . Lyra takes over the role from in . Her male counterpart is . Lyra's journey as a begins when Professor Elm asks her to run an errand for Mr. Pokémon, who lives north of Cherrygrove City. Because she may encounter dangerous wild Pokémon along the way, Elm gives her a choice between three Pokémon for protection: , or . Lyra meets a strange boy the same age as her watching Elm's Lab from outside. When she tries to talk to him, the boy abruptly shoves her away. The boy, Silver, will become Lyra's rival, analogous to Blue in Generation I and III. Lyra continues onward and finally meets Mr. Pokémon and completes the errand. While there she meets Professor Oak who, upon realizing Lyra's bond with her new Pokémon, gives her a Pokédex. On her way back home, Lyra again meets Silver, who has stolen one of Elm's remaining Pokémon. After defeating the boy in battle, she learns his name from his dropped Trainer Card and relays it to the police in New Bark Town. Professor Elm allows Lyra to keep the Pokémon she chose earlier, and encourages her to compete in the Johto League. From there Lyra begins on a Pokémon journey in the Johto region, facing off against its eight Gym Leaders, defeating and disbanding the revived Team Rocket, and becoming Pokémon League Champion by defeating the Elite Four and its previous Champion, Lance at Indigo Plateau. Along the way she also teaches Silver to respect Pokémon as living creatures and not just as tools for battle. After being declared the Pokémon League Champion, Lyra then takes a short trip on a ship, the S.S. Aqua, from Olivine City to Vermilion City in Kanto. Journeying across that region, she battles against its own set of eight Gym Leaders. Upon getting permission from Professor Oak in Pallet Town, Lyra heads for Mt. Silver via . Her journey comes to a close when she faces the from Pallet Town Pokémon Trainer Red at the summit of Mt. Silver, who had been training there since shortly after he became Pokémon League Champion three years prior. If Ethan is selected to be the player character, Lyra meets him in New Bark Town at the start of the game. In this particular scene, she is seen with a . Her role in the storyline of HeartGold and SoulSilver is similar to that of Lucas/Dawn in if they are not chosen as the player character, while Ethan takes this place if she is selected as the player. She teaches the player how to catch Pokémon on (replacing the Dude from ). While playing as Ethan, her grandparents run the Pokémon Day Care on . She also gives the player the in Goldenrod Tunnel and the on . When called from certain locations, Lyra will mention that something will happen if the player takes a certain Pokémon there. Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters